Big Top Blues
by Cap'n Coree
Summary: Mugen finds Fuu somewhere unexpected. Whats she doing in a European Circus?
1. Chapter 1

**Big Top Blues**

_cap'n coree_

_The crowd was hushed. They stared in awe at the costumed girl at the top of the ladder. The ringmaster stepped into the center of the ring. _

_"And now, the lovely, Madame Koi!" Torches were lit at the top of the ladder, illuminating the graceful figure as it stepped onto the wire, one foot carefull placed infront of the other. The crowd gasped. She delicatley walked towards the center of the rope, carrying a stick in her hands for balance. She twisted her hands and the stick became two. With another quick twist, they were lit. The sticks were on fire. She began to walk again, flipping and twirling the sticks with her hands. The audience was enamoured. She spun the sticks above her head before connecting them together once more, extingushing the flame, and reaching the end of the rope. She bowed, smilling and waving to the crowd now roaring with applause. The string was unhooked, and swings were lowered. Gracefully she stepped onto the one closest to her- _

"Eh' Old man!" Mugen hollared from across the room, "Quit yer fucking blabbing! I'm trying to have a drink in peace here." His female companion giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. For the price he was paying she'd laugh at anything he said.Mugen had taken to buying not only sex, but company from the local girls. He reasoned that he needed someone to talk to, and he might as well kill two birds with one stone.

"Maybe if you'd listen you might learn something. Theres this new craze in the next town. Theres a circus from the West thats come over and been' puttin' on shows the last couple o' nights." The old man shot back, throwing a wadded ball of paper at Mugen's head. Mugen caught the paper in mid-air and flattened it out. It was a poster, with a sketch of a woman in skimpy clothes balanced on a swing. Below there were pictures of tigers, and a large wrinkly grey beast Mugen had never seen before. There were people dressed in flamboyant colors with odd make up juggling food. The top of the paper read something in a diffrent language, and underneath it read the times of the shows. At the bottom it read in bold letters next to the girl on the suspened bar _"Now with the new Japanese sensation, the lovely Madame Koi!"_ Mugen looked at the girl. She looked young, she had long chesnut hair that fell to her shoulders, hiding most of her face from the viewer. She was dressed in a tight pink outfit with ridiculous frills and a low cutting neck. At first Mugen couldn't see anything that special about her. Her breasts weren't all that big, but he had to admit they were nice. In the tight outfit you could make out almost every curve of her body.

"Eh, old man, they got more girls dressed up like this?"

"Oh, eh? Yeah, tons of them." Mugen stood up, grinning like a mad man, and walked out the door, leaving his companion alone, confused, and unpaid.

"HEY YOU JACKASS, GET BACK HERE!" She screamed as he disappeared out of the teahouse, leaving her with the bill.

There was a large colorful tent set up in the fields next to the town. All around other tents were set up, and people were running this way and that, getting ready for the show. Mugen fell in with the towns people, watching the strange circus folk put this here or lead that animal there. Some 'clowns' were walking around the crowd, entertaining the children with mediocre tricks and jokes. The children "Ooh'd" and "awe'd" whenever they saw a large unfamilliar animal being lead from tent to tent, and the men stared lecherously at the young foreign girls shoved in tight-as-a-glove outfits.

Mugen purchased a ticket and entered the larger tent, where a few people were already sitting. The large ladders he heard the old man discribe were being set up in the middle arena. Eventually more people filled in, and Mugen, who had taken a seat in the back, was having trouble seeing. He pushed his way to the front and watched as a short man with a large mustache that looked like handles took the middle stage.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF JAPAN!" he shouted through a funnel, and Mugen wondered how such a large voice could come from such a little man. "THANK YOU FOR ATTENDING THE CIRCUS OF THE NIGHT. FIRST UP TONIGHT IS JING, THE ANIMAL TAMER, WITH HIS FEROCIOUS LIONS, TIGERS, BEARS, AND THE ELEPHANT FROM THE EAST."

A young man dressed in a white ruffled shirt, and tight black pants came strutting out, a large brown bear in tow. He carried a whip in one hand, and whenever he snapped it, the bear would stand and roar. Eventually he lead the bear to the center where there was a blue ball. Whenever he snapped the whip, the bear would perform some stunt with the ball. Then he led a two tigers out- then a lion. Mugen watched, unamused, only intrested when the man built up the balls to stick his head in the open lion's mouth. Then they went through a routine with the clowns, where one would hit the other, ect so on, with various thing. They'd do cartwheels, and fall on their ass. A young woman with long black hair walked out in a kimono and the clowns perfomed a crude routine where they tried to lift her skirt everytime she bent over, only to blunder in someway and get beat by the woman. There were firebreathers, and people who bent their bodies in odd- painful looking ways. But where were the bitches in the skimpy outfits?

Suddenly the young man from before entered, leading an elephant. On the elephants back was a girl, looking rather miniture on the large beasts back. She stood up, and bowed, throwing brown hair over her face as the elephant walked on. Mugen was immediatley attracted, not only by her slim figure, but she reminded him of someone-

He just couldn't tell who, and god dammit, from where he was, he couldn't see her face. She slid down the elephants back as they neared the ladder, and the young man caught her, placing her on the ground. She began to ascend, and Mugen fought his way through the crowd to try and get a better view. She took to the wire. The short man announced in his big voice, "And now, on the hire wire- The lovely Madame Koi!" She tiptoed across the wire, carrying a stick in one hand, but Mugen wasn't paying attention, he was fighting his way to a better position. Before he knew it, everyone was applauding, and he looked up, afraid he had lost her- but they were taking down the wire, and she was staying up.

Swing were lowered, and she placed a foot delicatley on one, grabbing the rope in either hand, she began to swing. The hair around her face flew back, revealing a familliar face, flushed with excitment. Mugen shivered.

"FUU!" he called. She looked towards him for a moment, but Mugen wasn't sure she saw him- and she fell. Mugen's heart began to race, and he rushed forward, trying to fight through the crowd to catch her in time- when suddenly she was swinging upside down, her legs curled around the bar. More performers were climbing the ladders now- And taking to swings. She swung towards another girl, who clasped hands with her and swung her above her head. Suddenly Fuu was spinning in mid air-and then another pair of hands grabbed her ankles. Mugen was getting dizzy. He feared any moment they'd drop her, and she'd plummet to the ground- No more Fuu. She was the clumsiest girl he ever knew! What exactly did she think she was fucking doing? Disappearing for four years only to reappear at a Circus from Europe? Mugen's head was buzzing.

"Too much fer ye', eh pal?" an burly man asked, clapping a hand on Mugen's back. "That girl's a firecracker eh?" Mugen resisted the urge to pummel him for some unknown reason, and watched again as Fuu pivoted from swing to swing, her hair hanging in waves, her face flushed, and her mouth hanging open, completley caught in the moment.

Too much for Mugen indeed.

-----------------------------

A.N. I know its a little short but I'm still getting an idea of where I want to go with this story. Right now I'm trying out a few diffrent stories and going from what I think does best. So far Of Silk And Lace I think is my most concrete idea, but this one sounds like alot of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Top Blues**

_Cap'n Coree_

Mugen stayed rooted inside the Circus tent. The rest of the show passed in a blur of colors, and he didn't even notice that it had ended. He stayed, and he watched, waiting for Fuu to reveal herself once more. Finally, after what must have been hours, someone emerged from the outside of the tent, delicatley walking towards the center of the arena.

"Mugen." she called, waving her arms over her head, snapping Mugen out of his daze. "MUGEN, we have to take down the tent now." Mugen jumped the barrier between the arena and the seats, and made his way towards her. "Seriously Mugen you haven't changed-" Fuu's breath was knocked out of her suddenly as two hands grasped her shoulders firmly and began to shake.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!" Mugen hollared, shaking her violently.

"What-- dooo- youuu mean?" Fuu cried out between shakes, confused. Mugen stopped shaking, but kept his hold tight on Fuu's shoulders.

"You could have killed yourself up there, you fool!"

"Pssshh." Fuu rolled her eyes, "Mugen, they wouldn't let me up there if I didn't know what I was doing. I've been trained, duh."

Mugen still wasn't convinced and scowled at her, still holding her tightly, as if he were afraid the moment he let go she'd scurry up the ladder again and plummet to her death. "How long have you been doing this?"

"6 months." Fuu replied nonchalantly, "I might even get to leave the country if I want, you know. Its all up to me really. I'm their best acrobat almost- the woman who trained me retired. Suddenly Mugen was more afraid then before. _Leaving the country._ The words echoed through the empty tent, and already he could feel Fuu get wrenched out of his grasp, far out of his reach- forever. Even at the crossroads he hadn't been afraid he'd lost her. He felt that he'd have to meet her again- after all he was always on the move, but if she were to escape, if she were to leave the country, well theres no telling where she'd get to and what trouble she'd get into.

But Fuu was still standing there, still in coustume, looking for all the world like a fairy wrapped in skimpy, thin silk that Mugen could have removed with just a gentle tug- and he realized he was touching her bare skin- and while his mind reeled over all the possiable dangers Fuu could encounter, his body began to act on instinct. His arms began to weave themselves around Fuu's body, brushing her bare upper back- he had never thought it would be as soft as it was- while his mind worked over the fact that soon, she would be escaping- and he must do everything within his power to stop it.

He was now cradling her close against him, his hands running up and down over her back. _No, he wouldn't let her get away._

"Mugen-" Fuu squeaked, trying to push him off, "Mugen, what are you doi-"

"FUUUUU!" someone called from the other end of the tent, and Fuu forced Mugen away, her face turning the color of plum.

"Valjean." Fuu replied, "Nice show tonight." Mugen recalled the young man approaching as the boy from the show with the animals. He was still wearing the black pants- but the ruffled shirt was gone and his body was covered in sleek sweat.

"You to Fuu, who iz thiz?" he replied, his voice was accented, but Mugen could not tell what region he must have come from. He wasn't Japanese, that was for sure. He had sandy brown hair and large blue eyes- that were now regarding Mugen with obvious distaste.

"An old friend, Valjean, this is Mugen. Mugen, this is Valjean, the animal tamer." As Valjean turned to Fuu the distaste turned to admiration and Mugen found himself wanting to bash the boys head in.

"Fuu, are you not coming to have ze dinner with me tonite?" Valjean asked, pouting, "I have it all ready, are you not coming? You promized me you would!"

"I'll be there, but is it possiable that Mugen might attend with me?" It was obvious from the look on the slender fellows face that he would mind very much if Mugen attended, but he swallowed his pride.

"Yes, there iz enough I suppoze." he replied, kicking the dirt floor of the circus tent dejectedly. At the mention of food Mugen's stomache jumped for joy.

"We'll be there shortly." Fuu said, dismissing him. Valjean left reluctantly, and Fuu turned to Mugen.

"So what brings you here?"

"Feh," Mugen shrugged, "Just blowing in and out I suppose. Maybe I'll find a job here, eh?" Mugen grinned, thinking how upset that would make that little fellow with the whip. Fuu frowned.

"Well I guess we do have some work we could have done, but its nothing you'd want to hang on to. It's honest, and if you stay on, you'd have a hard time getting any women, you know. We're discouraged to mingle with the town folk, and there aren't many women here that aren't already taken." Fuu started heading towards the exit.

"And you?" Mugen called, following. Fuu turned to give him a skeptical look, but her face was once again the color of plum he had seen earlier. Mugen smirked as he followed her to Valjean's lodgings.

The animal tamer, like most people who worked in the circus, lived in one of the smaller tents. As they entered Mugen was over come by the scent of musk and sweat that almost knocked him out.

"Ah, Fuu! Everything is set up. Come sit with me, yes?" Valjean said, ignoring Mugen's presence. Fuu sat on the ground at the low table set with food, and Mugen sat next to her. As they ate, Valjean and Fuu discussed the show- who did what wrong or right- certian parts where they were sure something would have gone wrong- and Mugen sat scuffling food at alarming rates. Eventually Fuu stood up, excusing herself.

"I have to go to bed early, Valjean, Mugen." she yawned, "We have another show tomorrow, and I have to practice in the morning."

"Non, Fuu!" Valjean protested, "You are perfect, stay and eat."

"No, I have to go to bed." Valjean, obviously someone who got their way often, pouted severly and didn't look up as Fuu left the tent.

"Shes not another animal you can tame, eh?" Mugen sneered. Valjean 'huffed' and didn't look up from the food he was pushing around on his plate. "Well, I'm full, I think I'll head out for the night." Mugen stood, exiting the tent, and breathed the fresh air gladly. He strolled idly through the camp, people were busy running through cues- or putting this or that away. Suddenly he spotted a top hat sticking out from the crowd, and headed towards it.

He gained on the short round man quickly, grabbing him by the red collar of his coat. The ringmaster let out a squeal and looked up at his assailant.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for work."

"Ah," the short man sighed, releaved, "well, for just tonight or do you want to stay on board for awhile?"

"For awhile." Mugen replied and the short man 'hmm'd' and 'hah'd' til he seemed to come to a desicion.

"Well, until we find something that you're good at, you're going to have to do grunt work." he said, "Is that alright?"

"Yeah, I s'ppose."

"We don't have any extra tents just yet- is there someone you know you could-"

"Yeah, I know someone, can you show me Fuu's tent? You know.. Madame Ko?"

"Oh, you know our little Fuu, eh? Quite a beautiful young flower. Yes, follow me, I'll show you her tent." Mugen followed the squat man through a maze of tents and came to a considerably large pink and yellow one.

"Right in here-"

Mugen lifted the tent flap and was overcome with the smell of something very familliar, something he had spent a long time chasing.

"I'll come fetch you in the morning."

Mugen barley heard the rolly-polly ringmaster, as he was swept away in a tide of memories.

_Sunflowers.._ So she hadn't forgot. Her room was lined in sunflowers. Maybe in memory of her father, but Mugen was surely connected to those memories. She slumbered on a small mat, curled in blankets. Mugen smilled faintly and laid next to her, pushing her this way and that to make room on the mat for himself.

He could get use to this.

---------

A.N. Thanks everyone who reviewed. Im not sure if there was a circus back then but whateve whateve. It makes for an entertaining idea. Fuu walking a hirewire. Well, she does remind me of a squirrel.


	3. Chapter 3

-1

**Big Top Blues**

cap'n coree

Fuu woke up feeling warmer then usual. An oddly familiar scent washed over her as she buried her face into an extremely hard, but warm pillow. Fuu wrapped her arms around it and squeezed it to try and fluff it out- and suddenly the pillow grunted.

"Wha?" Suddenly an arm sprouted from the pillow and wrapped itself around Fuu. She suddenly found herself trapped. "Who- mmfff?" She opened her eyes to see violent red fabric, familiar violent red fabric, but before she could do anything, Mugen was rolling on top of her, and a puddle of drool was drooping out of his mouth, and onto her head.

"OH- Mugen! GROSS! MUGEN!" She screamed, flailing her arms to beat against his back. This resulted in Mugen only opening his mouth more, till her whole cheek was sucked into it, while he mumbled in his sleep.

"Fuuzzz setttle down."

"SETTLE DOWN! MUGEN YOU'RE EATING MY FACE!"

"Theerrs no need-"

"NO NEED! MUGEN! YOU'RE SLOBBERING LIKE A DOG-"

"no need tooo gets to Nagi- Nagasaki.."

"Mugen..." Fuu growled, now pulling his hair to trying and get his mouth off of her face, "I swear if you don't get off of me right now I'll feed you to the lions.. MUGGGEN!"

Mugen opened his eyes to find that he wasn't sitting around the campfire with Jin and Fuu, and the tasty fish he had been eating was in reality, Fuu's cheek.

"Jeez Fuu." Mugen said, leaning upward, "I didn't know you were desperate enough to take advantage of me in my sleep."

"MUGEN, I- You- Wha- WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TENT MUGEN!"

"Where else was I going to sleep?"

"Not here! You shouldn't even be here! These tents are for Circus employees only."

"Well, I am."

"What do you mean?" Fuu snapped, shoving Mugen off of her while whipping away the saliva smeared across most of her face.

"I work here."

"Oh really, since when?"

"Since last night. The man with the moustache told me this is my bunk too, ya know? Since there's nowhere else- and you and I are rather use to it-"

"I am not use to waking up to find my pillow slobbering on me."

"Feh, don't act like you didn't like it."

"Like being a chew toy for a dirty mutt like you?" Fuu shouted, jumping up, "Oh no. This is not going to happen. I'm not going to let it." Fuu pushed the tent flap open and marched out, skimpy white robe and all, treating Mugen to a rather intimate look at Fuu's bottom.

"Well, one things for sure," Mugen muttered, "those stage costumes sure killed Fuu's modesty.." Mugen stood, stretching slightly, when he noticed a small black book protruding from under Fuu's mat. Mugen squatted down, and pulled it out, grinning lecherously. He might not be able to read so well but he could sure try..

He flipped it open, browsing the pages for familiar words- nothing interesting catching his eye- when suddenly it fell open to a sketch Fuu had done.

It was poorly drawn perhaps, but Mugen could tell right away who it was suppose to be.

He stood under a doodled starry sky, and Fuu's interpretation of sunflowers sprang up here and there. His hair was messy. Messier then in real life, Mugen would like to say, and the sword strapped across his back was gone, but Mugen could tell who it was meant to be. It was him, gazing at the cartoon sky, and scribbled beneath it was a tiny note about a dream Fuu had. Mugen could only make out some of the words.

'_Dreamt'_

'_Mugen'_

It was all rather endearing to think that Fuu still thought about him. No matter how eager she was to get him out of her tent, Mugen was still nestled deeply in Fuu's subconscious. Mugen closed the journal and shoved it gently back under the mattress, before exiting the tent.

It wasn't hard to locate Fuu. You could hear her howling from quite a ways off.

"HOW COULD YOU-"

"AND LOOK WHAT I'M DRESSED IN-"

"YOU COULD HAVE ATLEAST WARNED ME-"

"NO ABSOLUTLEY NOT-"

"I WON'T!"

Mugen found her clutching the velvet vest of the short fat man with the top hat. She was nearly lifting him of the ground, and the poor man was standing on his tip-toes to keep his hold on the ground.

"Ko- Fuu. You know there are no spare tents. And you know this man, do you not? Please- it will only be a little while, before other arrangements can be made-"

"IT'S MY TENT-"

"Fuu, be reasonable!"

"HE SLOBBERED ON ME!"

"What's a little spit between friends?" Indeed, in Fuu's enraged state, she was spitting quite a bit on the poor ringmasters face. "We can get a spare mat- we do have a few of those.."

"I-"

"Fuu," Mugen interrupted, "Honestly, all the times we slept together and you're freaking out now." Fuu dropped the tiny round man and he shot Mugen a look of adoration as he backed up, away from Fuu, as if she were a rabid wolf.

"Mugen, you had no right to come into my tent! It's mine! A girl needs her privacy." Fuu said, smoothing out the robe so it didn't bunch to reveal anything. Mugen shrugged.

"Like there's anything I'd be interested in in that tent."

"Well then, you can just keep out of it."

"And where exactly am I suppose to sleep?"

"He can sleep in my tent." A voice piped up from the gathering crowd. Suddenly a woman dressed in a billowing red skirts and a brassier made of coins that jingled with every step made her way through the crowd. Ripples of silver ran down the bra as they bounced off one another, drawing attention to her already eye-catching figure. "Honestly, you can't blame Fuu, it's not like she knows how to deal with men."

Fuu shot the woman a scathing look, usually reserved for Mugen, and snorted.

"I'm sure you know all about men, Isabella."

"It takes a real women to know how, doesn't it _Madame_ Ko." the woman shot back, her rouge painted lips lacing every word with venom.

"You take that back! Fuu is more of a lady then you'll ever be!" Valjean yelled, stepping forward and taking Fuu's arm. "Just because she doesn't-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" the ringmaster hollered, "I won't have my circus torn apart like this. Isabella, I suspect you have volunteered just to agitate Fuu, and I won't allow that. Fuu, you're the one who knows him. Why should you force him to sleep in a strangers tent?" The ringmaster asked, giving Fuu a pleading look.

"Fine, whatever." Fuu huffed, looking away from the crowd and towards Valjean who was fuming.

"Al-"

"Valjean that's enough. If you believe Fuu to be the lady you said, then you will trust her."

"It's not her I doubt."

Mugen sneered in his direction and the crowd began to disperse, pretending as if they were never there to begin with.

"Are you alright, Fuu?" Valjean whispered, his hand still resting on her arm.

"I'm fine." she pouted, glaring at the ground. Isabella sashayed over to Mugen, wrapping an arm around his waist as she leaned upward.

"If she throws you out come find me, eh?" she whispered loud enough for Fuu to hear, then began to walk away.

"Sure, no problem."

"Oh and Fuu," she called over her shoulder, "that's a real nice outfit, but I don't think you quite pull it off. Better keep your girlfriend on a leash Valjean, she's running around the whole settlement showing everyone her privates-"

Valjean looked ready to scream when Fuu poked him in the side and shook her head.

"We've called enough attention to ourselves, me in particular. I'd like to go get dressed now if that's alright."

"She's just jealous you know-"

"Valjean-"

"Lady Elizabeth would never teach her-"

"Valjean…"

"She was always difficult, and bad tempered.."

"VALJEAN!"

"What, Fuu? It's rude to interrupt."

"I really want to be alone right now.."

"Oh, I see." Valjean said, looking as if she'd just stomped on his heart. Fuu excused herself stiffly, and began to speed-walk back to her tent.

"Hey you," Mugen called to the retreating mousy haired boy tried to weasel away. He froze, the bravely turned to face Mugen. "What are you to Fuu, exactly?"

"Anyzing she wants me to be," he replied before taking off in the opposite direction, leaving Mugen to puzzle over his words, their meaning, and exactly what fucking accent that was he spoke.

"He's a Frenchmen." the ringmaster said, approaching Mugen from behind. He had slipped off for a moment, evidently to fetch a large broom and a bucket. "Here you'll be needing these." He shoved them into Mugen's arms. "I, myself, am Italian born, as is that viper Isabella. There are a few cultures mixed in our melting pot of a circus. Fuu is the first Oriental, however- and you are?"

"Mhn." Mugen replied, not wanting to unload his life story at the moment.

"Alright, alright, I get the point. Not everyone wants to talk about where they came from I suppose. What's more important is where you're heading, and you, my friend are heading to the animal tent over yonder." He motioned to a large tent next to the show tent, "By the way, my name is Alfredo, Al for short. Welcome to Big Al's Circus."

"And what exactly am I suppose to do with these?"

"Why, pick up after the animals of course. There's a man named Jet, he'll help you out." With that the squat man scurried off, looking like a rolling tomato in his red vest and slacks. Mugen was left staring at the broom and bucket in his hands.

"Clean up what exactly.." he asked aloud, but he knew.

He just didn't want to think about that- there were some pretty large animals, and he knew what that meant…

"What a load of shit!" he cursed, "They stuck me with the worse job!"

-------------------------------------------------

Well there you go. Hope you liked it. Valjean's name is pronounced Valjohn. Like in les miserable, the hero John Valjean. Or Jean Valjean? I've always loved the name. It just sounds nice rolling of the tounge, and the only other distinctive French name I could come up with was Pierre. And he just didn't seem like a Pierre to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Top Blues**

_Cap'n Coree_

Mugen muttered curses under his breath as he weaved his way through the tents to his destination. Upon entering the brightly colored tent he nearly passed out due to the overwhelming funk of animals. He scanned the tent for the "Jet" fellow he was suppose to be meeting there, but in the dimly lit tent it was hard to see much at all.

Suddenly a flame sparked, and lantern was lit, and from out of the shadows it seemed, a rather tall man stepped out. His skin was dark. At least ten shades darker then Mugens. He had a spiraling white design painted around his eye, curving down onto his cheek. He seemed to be made of muscle. Every part of him was well defined, not bulging or disgusting, but gracefully so. He was unlike anything Mugen had ever seen before, and for a moment Mugen was afraid.

"You Jet?" Mugen asked, breaking the silence.

"Mmh. Jet is the name these circus people have come to call me due to the hue of my skin. Back home I was known as Enzo."

"So which is it? Enzo or Jet?" Mugen asked, placing a on his hip lazily, not wanting to appear intimidated by the strange mans stature.

"Which would you prefer?"

"Enzo sounds fine to me, I mean if its your name its your name. I never was too keen on nicknames." Immediately the large mans face broke into a smile, and he placed a heavy hand on Mugen's shoulder.

"Neither am I," he laughed, "Mugen is it? I've already heard you caused quite the commotion today. News travels fast here. I don't like many people here, but I'm fond of your friend Fuu, and that Valjean fellow."

"Hmph." Mugen huffed.

"Well, lets get you to work. You're going to be cleaning up the animal dung today, eh?" Enzo said regarding the broom and bucket in Mugen's hand. "Here," he held out a small wooden cylinder with a split up the middle, "You're going to need this."

Mugen took it in his own hand and examined it, "What the heck is this for?"

"It's a clothes pin. Put it on your nose." Mugen pried the prongs apart and stuck it on his nose. The squeeze was hurt, and he couldn't breathe out of his nose.

"Exactly what does this do?"

"Keeps the smell out." Mugen shrugged and Enzo waved a hand at the stalls surrounding them.

"Here is where we keep the horses, camels, donkeys. Anything with hooves basically. You won't be expected to clean after the lions, tigers and bears. (oh my) Only I'm trusted to do that, since I am use to them. Start here then come find me."

Mugen grunted and opened the first stall. The animals were already removed, standing in the a fenced in circle in the middle of the tent, and all Mugen had to do was shovel loads of hay, and other more sickening contents into his bucket. Then when it was full he'd empty the bucket, load the stalls with more clean hay, and move on to the next. It took hours to finish, and it was nearly noon when he shoveled out the last stall, his back aching, his clothes caked with dirt. He stumbled over to Enzo, heaving and looked at him hopefully.

"Well, that only leaves the elephants.."

Mugen's limbs froze in fear. "Ele-ele-elephants?" He stuttered.

"Yes, my friend, the elephants. You know the large gray beasts with the long noses?"

"I have to clean up after them?" Mugen asked in disbelief. Enzo grinned, and nodded.

"Why, of course. But I have to say, you're going to need a bigger bucket." Mugen cursed and threw his bucket down on the ground. "Calm down, sit and eat with me first." Mugen huffed, dropping to a squat next to Enzo. Enzo passed him a bowl of red rice, and despite the fact that Mugen's stomach was churning from working with such disgusting material, he dug into the food with gusto.

After reluctantly passing the bowl back to Enzo, Mugen pulled out a large cart as he was instructed and wheeled it out of the tent to where the elephants were being kept. It was outside, so Mugen assumed it wouldn't stink as much as the indoors, but the elephant smelled thousands of times worse then the smaller animals within. The elephants, also unlike the smaller animals, were not removed from their holding pins, so Mugen had to clean around them.

Not even the magic clothespin protected Mugen from stench of the elephant dung…

"Mother fucker," Mugen cursed at one large elephant that chose the exact moment Mugen had cleaned the last mound of shit to release a whole new load. His aching arms pushed the now-reeking broom and sweeped it up into the pail before he emptied it into the overflowing cart next to him. Carefully Mugen pushed it, wheeling it out of the holding pen to the site designated for its disposal, avoiding any bumps or dips that might cause its contents to come plummeting down atop his head.

Just why was he doing this again?

Life on the road hadn't been this miserable had it? Sure every now and then he went hungry but what was the price of his meal now? His dignity? What little dignity he had left that is..

Suddenly he recalled how soft Fuu had been in her sleep, and he passed off the pains in his stomach as products of hard work. He had been lonely. He didn't want to admit it. Whores, food, fights, none of them seemed as fulfilling as the had before. He need companionship. So much so as he started paying for women's time as much as their favors. But it didn't fill the void.

Mugen was dismissed by Enzo, who told him to find Big Al the next morning to see what he needed to do then. Enzo explained that often, all new comers started off where Mugen was at, and then Al would test them in a few other areas. If he found something that fit, then they would be free from dung-duty forever, and if not, well then…

"So you couldn't do anything?"

"I could, I am a fire breather for the show, but my heart belongs with the animals."

"Good luck to ya." Mugen said, tossing the clothespin to Enzo. "See ya around."

Enzo grunted, and waved as Mugen retreated towards Fuu's tent.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Fuu hollered as Mugen went to climb through the tent.

"Al said-"

"Well you aren't coming in here covered in that." Fuu said.

"Well what am I suppose to do?" Mugen snapped, too tired to care that he was covered in mud and other goopy smelly substances.

"Take a bath and wash your clothes, duh!"

"And where do I do that?"

"Huff, wait here." Fuu said, pushing past him, careful not to come in contact with him at all. "And don't touch anything. Don't think of going inside." Mugen waited while Fuu disappeared, the returned carrying several white fluffy towels, a bar of soap, and what looked like a balled up robe. Fuu lead Mugen to a lake several yards away. She stopped a foot away from the stream and looked at him sternly.

"Okay, strip." Mugen looked at her, shocked and she pointed to a large basin with a roaring fire beneath it, and several yards of rope tied across the lower branches of trees, clothes hanging here and there. "You want your clothes washed don't you? Jeez, who knew you were so shy." She tossed him the robe and turned around, tapping her foot. "I won't peek or anything-"

Suddenly Mugen's clothes came plummeting at her head. She screamed as she peeled the filthy garments off herself.

"MUGEN- YOU-" There came a splash from the lake and Fuu turned around to see the robe laying dejectedly on the ground. Fuu sighed, stretching her neck to look at the back of her kimono and shoulder and- oh no, her hair!

She chucked the bar of soap at Mugen, and it plopped into the lake. Then she dropped the towels on the ground and crouched behind the basin, stripping off her own clothes to dip them in the water with Mugen's. Peeking over the basin she assured herself that Mugen was too busy soaking in the water to see her, quickly she darted from behind the basin, a devilish look in her eyes as she gathered the rags off the ground, and plummeted into the lake.

Mugen spun around quickly, but too late, as Fuu seized the soap and rag, scrubbing them together to collect a nice foam. Then she began to rub the rag roughly against Mugen's face and hair.

"Ah- FUU what are you- Pffft that was my mouth-"

"Good- that's just as dirty as the rest of you," she said, scrubbing Mugen's back and shoulders now, daring to reach under water to scrub the his lower back. Mugen squealed as she dipped dangerously low to his backside, and seized her hands.

"FUU! You're turning into a heathen!" he shrieked. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Making sure you're clean so you don't stink up my tent."

"This isn't like you," he scolded, glaring at her. She was sunk up to her neck in the water, and even though she was completely hidden, Mugen found the idea of her being completely nude in the water with him oddly exciting.

"Well, more often then not a lot of the camp bathes at the same time. Sometimes you have such a tight schedule you can't worry about silly things such as men and women bathing together." Fuu shrugged, smacking Mugen with the soapy rag.

Mugen snatched the rag out of Fuu's hand swiftly and proceeded to scrub it against her viciously as she had done to him, knocking her hair out of it's loose knot. She squirmed, but her went right on rubbing, until her face and neck were blotching red from the abuse.

"MUUUUGEN!" she shouted, pushing his hands away, "I'm not like you, I don't need help bathing." She huffed, dunking her head under the water to rinse of the soap clinging to her hair and face, and swam towards the shore. Mugen watched as she emerged, hoping to catch a glimpse of-

"HEY- No fair!" Mugen shouted, "What was all that crap about men and women bathing together- you're still in your bindings!" Fuu stuck her tongue out at him over her shoulder.

"I might trust most of my co-workers," she said, "but I know you, Mugen." Mugen huffed, and watched as she bent over to pick up the robe on the ground, admiring the slight curve of her back before she wrapped it around herself and moved to the basin to hang stir their clothes then hang them on the rope hanging from the trees.

"I'm going to talk to Al and pull some strings to make sure you don't get dung-duty again." She called, "I may have to let you sleep in my tent, but I don't need you stinking it up. I'm heading back now, you coming?"

"I think I'll stay here for a bit," he replied.

"Alright, but not too much longer, we have to practice tomorrow, and we need to wake up bright and early and find a job that will suit you."

Fuu disappeared, leaving Mugen to soak in peace. Even though the water was cold and clammy, Mugen felt deliciously warm. Warmer then he had felt in quite awhile..

"_but I know you, Mugen"_

He grinned, dipping himself in the water up to his chin, blaming this elated feeling on the fact that he wouldn't have to clean those wretched stalls again.

AN : I'm trying to write shorter chapters so I can update more often, and stretch the story out a little longer. So far I have a pretty good idea of how I want the story to progress, but there are some blank spots I still need to fill in. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Big Top Blues**

_cap'n coree_

**---**

A mile of old people strech from the parking lot to the counter, howling for their senior coffee, but too anxious to give the poor girl behind the cash register any time to make it. Cap'n Coree stood behind the counter, her brain fried from working a nine hour shift the day before only to have to return home, go to sleep and do it all over again. Currently she was staring past the line of old people at the t.v. in the lobby, pondering the question a fellow co-worker had asked earlier.

"How old do you thing the host of the Price is Right is..." she asked no one in particular, staring at the prune as he motioned to set of numbers on the screen, causing the young house-wife contestant to emit shrill squeals. After giving it a great deal of thought Cap'n Coree decided that he must be the highlander, and he was being awfully full of himself to flaunt his unnatural lifespan on television. The Captin resolves to hunt him down and kill him, after all, there can only be one!

Now the old woman behind the counter is swinging her purse at the Captin's head, and her manager is looking murderous...

"Hello, Welcome to Mc. Donalds can I take your order?"

------------------

Thats not the right story!

---------------------------------------

When Mugen woke up, the camp was buzzing with activity, people were shouting, things were being slammed, picked up, moved, and then slammed to the ground again. Mugen looked around the tent, Fuu had left already, and he exited the tent, certian he wouldn't get anymore sleep with the noise outside. Outside two large men, obviously not Japanese, were heaving boxes towards the large tent.

"Ye lookin fer Fuu?" one asked gruffly, struggling to keep the box up.

"Yeah." he replied, watching them lazily.

"She's that way," he said, trying to motion towards the tent with his head.

"What way?" Mugen asked, blatantly trying to cause trouble. The dim witted man took the bait, removing his hand to point to the large tent.

"That way-" suddenly there was a large crash as the box tumbled out of their hands.

"You fucking moron, blimey can't ye keep ahold of nothing ye fucking wanker?"

"Oi, don't call me a fucking moron, ye dirty bastard."

Mugen smirked, and waved goodbye.

"Thanks." he called over his shoulder, leaving the two to bicker and pick up the contents alone.

------

He pushed his way into the tent to find it just as busy and crowded as the outside camp. People were practicing acts, while in the middle the short man with the handlebar mustache barked orders.

"Okay, a little faster now, Isabella, faster!" he commanded, staring at the swings. Fuu was standing ontop of one of the ladders, watching with disdain as the other girl was swinging.

"FASTER!" Al shouted in frustration, as she tried to swing hard enough to reach the other bar, "Come on- the audience would be asleep by now."

"Maybe you could swing faster if you kept ze legs closed," a wiry girl with mousy brown hair called from the bottom of the ladder. Fuu tried to keep from laughing and waved to the girl at the bottom. Isabella kicked her legs in rage, and finally managed to swing fast enough where she could flip to the next bar.

Mugen eyed the tiny girl at the bottom of the ladder, swearing he had never seen someone so unattractive, her hair was a mess, and she was dressed in a gaudy yellow outfit with orange lace hanging off of it. She almost looked like a littler version of Fuu, with everything downsized. Mugen swore he'd never see boobs smaller then Fuu's, but this girl had proven him wrong. Maybe thats how girls were over seas, but Isabella had a pretty nice pair, in Mugen's opinion atleast. At the moment the little girl was complaining about the size.

"Non, Isabella, you are juzt not built for it, eh? Ze breasts they get in ze way. Tu est grande, non? Too big." she was shouting, obviously trying to get on the older girls nerves.

She had the same annoying voice that that Valjean boy had. Mugen imagined that if Fuu had a child with that Frenchie, this would be their child. Instantly, he disliked her.

"AL! TELL SOPHIE TO SHUT UP!" Al shot the girl a stern look, but Mugen thought all it did was make him look more so silly.

"Sophie, what did I tell you about making fun of Isabella and her eh- well you know what I'm saying."

Sophie shrugged, "I am juzt trying to help."

"Sophie is right," Al called, "you're still so sloppy, theres no way you can go on tonight. It'll have to be Fuu. "

"But thats not fair-"

"Can't be helped. We'll just have to skip out on the parts that would take two."

"Juzt as well, she might have an what-you-call accident? Drop Fuu -kaboom- right to the ground." Sophie raised her voice a few notches in a bad imitation of the busty girl climbing down the ladder, "OH- Sorry Fuu I am juzt so big breazted I cannot see past my own chest, non? Ohohoh Looks like I will be ze one that does the shows-" Suddenly she was being shaken violently by the older woman, her head rolling from side to side.

"ISABELLA!" Al shouted, jumping up and down while waving his hands in the air. "ISABELLA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT ABUSING SOPHIE! ISABELLA!" Al began to shout a stream of words Mugen couldn't understand, but evidently, Isabella did, because she dropped the child on the ground and stalked off.

"This is bullshit Al, total bullshit. I could just be as good as Fuu, better, if that old bitch would have favoured me."

Al sighed and watched Isabella walk away, "Fuu, could you start training Sophie now? The way things are going Isabella may never make it to the trapeze."Sophie let out a squeal of joy and climbed up the ladder to stand next to Fuu who took a wooden swing in her hand and began to talk to her, too quiet for Mugen to hear. Only then did Al notice him.

"Oh it's you- Muu.. Muujonji-nin-tu? I'm sorry, these Japanese names, so many odd sounds, you'll have to help me out the first few days-" Mugen thought a guy with the name Alfredo should not be telling him about odd sounds in names.

"It's Mugen."

"Ah-yes." He thumped himself in the head lightly, "I forget so easily sometimes. Well, lets get to work Mugen, let's find you a job." Al motioned for him to follow and lead Mugen around to seperate stations. "Here we have the clowns, who are for humor purposes mostly, perhaps we could dye your hair red-"

"No." Mugen said firmly, and Al looked disapointed, and lead him to the next, "Here we have the animals, you could-" Valjean stood by the trained bear, and shot him a dirty look which was Mugen returned, a whip clenched in his pale right hand.

"No." he repeated. Thus to the next station, and to the next. "The fire breathers?" Enzo stood with a torch in either hand and a jug of some strong smelling liquid.

"Here, " Enzo said handing him the jug, "put this in your mouth, but don't swallow." Mugen eyed the bottle.

"Can I get the clothespin again?" Enzo laughed but shook his head, and Mugen tilted the bottle to his mouth. The instant the liquid touched his lips, he spit it out again.

"NO!" he gasped, still spitting on the dirt floor. Enzo waved goodbye, before sloshing the stuff himself and bringing the torch to his mouth to shoot a splay of flames.

He was no good at juggling, he refused to bend his body into odd shapes.They approached the strong men, the two Mugen had hassled on his way in, and they were still bickering too much to notice either Al or Mugen. This time, however it was about who could lift the most weight. Al decided Mugen didn't have the build for it anyhow. Nothing seemed to suit Mugen, and it was driving Al crazy.

"Well, you can always clean the stalls-"

"Not a chance."

"Well then what can we do with you," Al paused to look up at Sophie, who was already swinging better then Isabella had, and looked at Fuu as she coached her on the methods it took.

"Legs tight, straight out, bend as you flip, don't let go of the bar too early or late. Just feel the motion of the speed and height with your body- you'll know. Lean forward and back to increase speed, always keep the legs together, not sprawled like Isabella- good good, now feel it? Trying jumping to the next bar, nothing fancy, just jump, just let go and grab the other-"

Sophie was hesitating, and Mugen didn't blame her, even though there was a net now spread out beneath the high swings, for practice, it was still quite a fall.

"Well, Fuu does need a partner, and Sophie is too young," Al's was thinking very quickly, seeing things Mugen could not in the not so distant future, "and with a male and female we could do alot more- act out those talkes everyone is so fond of hearing-" Suddenly he was very exicted, "An epic romance performed by on our very own flying trapeze!" Mugen's stomache lurched, and it is to be debated wether it was over the thought of swinging so high up, or acting out a romance with _Fuu._

"I-"

"It's this or the stalls..:

"I'll do it!" Mugen said, admitting defeat. No free meals, as it were, and swinging up there and pretending to love Fuu must be better then elephant shit. Perhaps.

"Fuu," Al called, "It's seems there is another option. Sophie looked down at Al with a mixture of relife, and disappointment."Mugen, get up there, Sophie, you've done enough for the day." Sophie returned to the platform and scurried down while Mugen climbed the opposite ladder to reach Fuu.

"Oh-it's you," she sighed. Suddenly her tone became brisk and buisness like."Okay, well, being up here is kinda like dancing, or I suppose fighting for you, you've just got to feel it and depend on your reflexs to get you through, you're instinct. Once you get use to the feel of it, you develop techinque." She grabbed the bar that was dangling a few feet away. "Take it in your hands, just feel it." Mugen did what he was told, the reminder of the smell or fresh dung urging him to listen.

He stood there gripping it for some time, unsure of what to do.

"Are you use to the feel of it?"

"Yeah."

"Hold it like this," she said, rearranging his hands, "hold it tight, but not too tight."

Mugen held it as she instructed, unsure if it were tight or too tight, but just wishing he could get off this platform-

"Use to it now?"

"Yes!" he snapped, losing a little patience.

"Good," Fuu said, and pushed him, suddenly he lost contact with solid ground and was dangling in the air, stuck to the bar. He felt his hands begin to slip and he began to cuss at Fuu viciously.

Then his fingers slipped completley, and he began to fall. It was as if he lost all feeling in his body, he couldn't even work his mouth or lungs to scream. The air was passing by him, through him, and he was helpless.

Suddenly the net caught him, bouncing after the wieght of his body struck it. He stood, his legs wobbling, the net bobbing, and glared at Fuu.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"Everyone falls, you have to learn to, so you know how not to." she explained, as if that made it perfectly okay to shove him off the platform. "Climb back up."

Mugen reluctantly did so, relying on Fuu to know what she was talking about, that she wasn't going to get him killed. She lead him through the process again, but this time he didn't fall.

"Good Mugen!" She cheered. "Now, put you're legs together. Tighter. Tighter. Okay, now swing them back and forth, harder, faster. Alright. Keep building up speed. Legs straight! Tighter together. Tighter.."

Mugen followed instructions for what seemed hours, before she finally thought he was getting adept at swinging.

"Okay, now when you reach the top of this swing, jump to the next- just feel for it in your body,if you think the timing it wrong do not let go- it is crucial to get the timing right, but that I can't help you with, it's different for all of us, all of our bodys are diffrent, and they fly differently."

"Or fall." Mugen grumbled. But he did as he was told, and tried to find the 'timing' inside himself. He felt the swing peak, and he released the bar, swinging his legs up and forward, he spun in midair, bottom over top, and was feared he was going to fall and break his neck.

Fuu let out a small gasp of suprise as his hands wrapped themselves around the second bar, and pressed a hand against her chest.

"Mugen! You- That- You shouldn't try stuff like that right away-" she gasped.

Mugen himself, was panting, staring at his hands in disbelife. He could have sworn he was done for- but there he was hanging from the bar, whole, and once more, it had been almost enjoyable. Mugen began to laugh until the swing shook with the force of it.

---------------------------------------

When Mugen and Fuu were finally dismissed, it was late. They got one break at mid-day to eat and drink, but other then that it had been plain work. Mugen was catching on quick, even Fuu admitted, he almost caught on as fast as she did. Mugen was dripping sweat, and when he looked at Fuu, her body illuminated by the moon, and the few lanterns hung about camp, he could see the sweat coating her as well. It was hard work, Fuu had to show him alot of the harder moves, and they had even gotten into a few of the moves that take pairs. It wasn't a bad look for her, especially since she was still in costume and it clung to her damp form even tighter then before.

"So- you in the mood for another bath?" Mugen asked, streching his sore limbs.

"I'd like to grab something to eat first-"

"And drink." Mugen added."Nothing fills a man up after a hard day at work like a nice bottle of sake."

Fuu rolled her eyes, "Like you would know anything about hard work." Mugen snorted and stripped off his shirt, his coat already tied around his waist, and twisted it to wring out the sweat in reply. "Gross, you do need a bath."

"Pssh, look whose talking."

Fuu scurried into her tent for a moment, leaving Mugen outside, before coming back outside wearing a bathing robe, carrying a bottle under one arm, and a bundle of towels in the other."

"Come on, I'll show you where to get food."She said, leading him to a rather large white tent. Behind it a bonfire was roaring, and several people stood around with sticks, the smell of roasting meat wafting through the air.

Fuu and Mugen entered and a cheerful plump man greeted them.

"Ah, Fuu, what would you like?"

"Dumplings, please, two orders." Fuu said, motioning towards Mugen.

"Alright," the man said. Tables were set up, but only a few people were eating at them. The man disappeared behind a screen set between the "dining room" and the "kitchen". After a few moments he came back out carrying two trays of dumplings which he handed over to Mugen

"Thank you, Micheal." She said as Mugen took the trays. They left, heading for the lake. Fuu told Mugen to set the trays down by the lake, and afterwards, handed him the towels and bottle, the first he dropped on the ground, the latter he clung to.

"Okay." she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay what?"

"Turn around." Mugen snorted and turned away from her, the russle of clothes teasing his ears, then the splash as she entered the water. When he turned around she was in the water, with one of the trays in one hand, already eating.

"Mmm yum, Micheal really knows how to cook."

Mugen heaved his shorts to his ankles and kicked them off, then made his way to the lake. He lowered himself into the water next to her, not caring that she squealed and covered her eyes, and began to guzzle the bottle of sake. After downing a nice amount he passed the bottle on to Fuu, who did likewise, and picked up his own tray.

"Jeez, " Mugen cracked his neck, "sure takes a toll on yeh. Don't think I've been this sore since, well, Nagasaki."

Fuu shot him a worried look, afraid it might be too much for him, and he'd run off again. "You get use to it." Mugen began to try and rub the ache out of the muscles, when suddenly his hand bumped into another.

Fuu was rubbing tiny circles into his spine, working carefully, but pressing hard. Mugen let out a small groan, letting his arms fall to his side and Fuu paused for a moment. "Don't stop." he commanded. "The shoulders." She consented, lifting both of her hands to either shoulder, rubbing the ache out of them. Mugen's head dropped forward and he picked up the bottle to drink out of it once more, and Fuu paused to do the same. His head was buzzing, from the sake or the backrub, it was hard to tell. Fuu touched a sensitive spot on the back of Mugen's neck and he let out a loud growl of pleasure, sinking back into her. She was standing behind him now, her hands working his back, lower and lower, and Mugen was begining to feel dangerously good.

"Remember back in Nagasaki..." Fuu said as she rubbed his lower side, her fingers brushing his stomache every now and then.

"How could I forget?" Mugen asked.

"At the crossroads.." she went on, tracing a path over his spine, causing him to shiver slightly. Mugen picked up the sake bottle, but offered it to Fuu first, before guzzling half its contents. A pleasant blush was creeping into Fuu's cheeks, thanks to the sake, and Mugen was pretty sure she'd be wasted soon, which had its good and bad points, depending.

"While I walked away," she said after drinking more from the bottle and continuing to rub his back, starting at the shoulders once more, "that one of you would follow me, chase after me. I walked so slow- waiting to hear one of you coming back to get me."

"Mmm." Mugen replied, melting beneath the firm hands on his shoulders working their way up his neck into his hair.

"But neither of you did. I just didn't want it to end. I suppose, though, I needed to find my own way in life. I couldn't have you guys there to always pick me up." Mugen tried to listen to what she was saying, after all she wasn't bitching, infact her voice sounded almost like a purr at the moment. It was probablly important. "When I found this place it was unreal. The circus. Lady Elizabeth took to me right away and showed me the tight rope, and the trapeze. It was the most amazing feeling, being up there, all those strangers watching, cheering. It made me feel beautiful.." She paused for a moment, before running her hands through his hair, massaging his head.

Suddenly Mugen was aware that despite the cold water, the massage was having a very undesirable effect on him. It couldn't be- Fuu was giving him a- no it wasn't possiable, but he could feel it. His whole body was tingling, and he was afraid that if it didn't stop soon-

"It's the best feeling in the world Mugen, all those people, the applause."

Mugen moaned, before agreeing that it was, indeed the best feeling in the world. Fuu retracted her hands, suddenly embaressed.

"Are you alright Mugen?" Mugen sunk into the water, unable to explain what was taking place. Fuu was just to naive, just too innocent, but then why would she be touching him like that? Talking in such a low, seductive voice.

"I- uh- I didn't mean to leave you at the crossroads- I mean, if I had known you wanted me to-" he said lamely, turning to meet Fuu's eyes.

"It's alright Mugen. Like I said, I couldn't have you guys baby me all the time. I needed to grow up."

"You still seem like the same old Fuu to me." Mugen said, except before she wasn't this- what was it about her now, that was making him delierious?

"Thanks." Fuu said, sinking in the water to be level with him before throwing her arms around him in gratitude, "that means alot to me too. You're just like I remember you too, Mugen. I'm so afraid that you're going to take off again." Fuu's wet body was pressing against Mugen's own, only she still, as the day before, had bindings on. Mugen was worried she'd find something she shouldn't and tried to scooch away from her, but his arms weren't listening and proceeded to wrap themselves around Fuu's waist. His head fit in between her shoulder and neck like it was made to rest there, and he buried lips into the tender soft flesh resting therein.

"Mugen-" Fuu cried, alarmed, but Mugen merely pressed a hand against her back to gain more access to her neck and shoulders. Fuu was pushing him off, more blush rising in her cheeks and Mugen pulled away.

"Wassa matter?" he replied, honestly confused.

"It's just- you- I- ah. ." Fuu looked around for any excuse- "I'm getting tired, I better go." She scrambled out of the water, leaving Mugen disappointed and alone.

-------

AN of no particular importance, just Cap'n rambling because she has no real friends to talk to.

Ah the cap'n is getting a new job at a Wendys. Meaning she has to confront the scary manager and tell her "I quit." Problem is, half of me, some twisted crazy half, will miss that job. Watching the above mentioned price is right while talking to Kita.. sigh, good times. But a boy from school that isn't partial to me at all got a job there, you see, Cap'n has this habit of getting picked on by the not so intelligant fellows at school, and talking circles around them until they don't know how they've been insulted, but they know they've been insulted. Or my favourite:

Boy With Upside Down Ears: Look at yer shoes, them some big ass boots. You look retarded wearing mismatch socks.

Cap'n: Yeah, well atleast my ears aren't on upside down.

Boys friends: Hahahahah she got you, you're ears do look like they be on upside downs.

B. W. U. D. E.: Shut up.

Plus I have friends at Wendys and the promise not so erratic work hours, the point of this: I will be able to write again! UNLESS THEY LIED! Yay

And Cap'n has the "roasting" skills.

Thanks to everyone who helped or showed support after mohawk man messed up the comp. He shaved off his mohawk though, I saw it coming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Big Top Blues**

_capn coree_

Al had a vision. That vision spread like wild fire from Fuu and Mugen performing with one another on the trapeze to the rest of the circus. Al dreamed of presenting the greatest show ever preformed by a circus before. A love story. The entire circus was in on it now, and no one would stand in the way. Not even Isabella, who threw a hissy fit when she realized she would be playing one of smallest roles avaliable.

Practice took up most of the day, and they only paused to travel and put on small shows for small villages, where money was so scarce they stayed for merely a day, or two at most. This, coupled with practicing for the big show, which Al wanted mastered before reaching the next large city, was maddening. They had three weeks, Al figured. There were hardly any lines what so ever, the story was mainly expressed by actions, music, and Al's narration. Since Fuu and Mugen had the biggest parts, they were the most worked, and often didn't leave the tent till late in the night, only to return to it at dawn. Fuu, though caked in sweat, and exhausted, always managed to avoid bathing with Mugen, slipping out an hour early to bathe in the morning.

It was obvious to Mugen that Fuu was giving him the cold shoulder. He only saw her at practice, and after his bath when he slipped into the tent and she was already asleep, only waking to find her already gone.

"Remember everyone, it's a love story!" Al barked, waving his arms, "We have the moves down, but now we need to EMOTE. Fuu, you need to show your emotion better. Mugen is the man you love, a thief, a bandit, and you, a prince, bound by your father to marry Valjean, the prince. You two," he pointed up the ladder to Fuu and Mugen, "need to make us believe your really in love." Fuu rolled her eyes.

"They can't really see my face all the way up here," she complained, "so why does it really matter?"

"You have to show it through the way you move." Al said, as if it made perfect sense. Fuu sighed, patting her face with a towel and watched Mugen out of the corner of her eye as he practiced on the bar.

Tonight was the first big show. Fuu was anxious to get it over with, she just didn't know if she could make a crowd of people believe she was in _love_ with Mugen. Ever since the night at the lake she could barely look at Mugen. Her head hurt just thinking about it. Could Mugen really think of her- No, it must have been the sake.

Fuu focused on Mugen's skill on the trapeze, assuring herself that Mugen could never feel that way for her, after all, he was always teasing her. _'He really has gotten better,'_ she thought, _'He'll do well tonight. It doesn't matter, it's not like I loved him or anything anyway, I mean, maybe I had a crush on him for a bit, but it's nothing really.'_

_'He's a dirty pig anyhow.'_

"Fuu, FUU," Al shouted, "It's time to take a break and loosen up before the show. You and Mugen can come down now. Oh, and Fuu, how you held yourself just then, it was perfect, you looked truly torn."

"Uh.. Thanks Al?" Fuu called down while exiting the platform.

----

Mugen caught up to Fuu. For the first time in weeks, he had decided to hunt her down.

"'Ey Fuu, what are you doing before the show?"

"I- I dunno." She was going to head to the bath, but she was afraid to tell Mugen that incase he may follow. "I think I might visit with Valjean and Sophie. Sophie is nervous, its her first show."

Mugen flinched slightly, and Fuu laughed, "It's your first show tonight too, isn't it Mugen?" As if she forgot.

Mugen nodded, making a disqusted face.

"Don't worry, it isn't that bad. Infact, you'll probablly like it. Well, good luck tonight," Fuu said, before disappearing in the crowd.

-----------------

Mugen walked aimlessly through the camp, watching all the unfamilliar faces pass in a blur when suddenly he noticed Valjean in a crowd of men, including those two dumb bruts he saw with the boxes, talking excitedly.

"Oh, I just can't wait to see Lady Fuu acting tonight." A thin, shifty looking man said, "It's just too bad she'll be doing it with that dumb bru-"

"Yo." Mugen said, approaching him from behind. "Whats up?"

The thin man jumped, looking over his shoulder to see Mugen.

"Just discussing the show tonight."

"You mean Fuu."

The thin man and several others attempted a laugh, looking rather nervous.

"Well, can ye really blame us?" One of the large man asked sheepishly, Mugen, upon closer inspection of the pair, realized they were twins, and the only way you could tell the diffrence between them, was to memorize which one was missing what teeth. "I mean, she really is rather charming, ain't she?" Mugen could hardly recall a moment where he found Fuu charming, but then again, there was rarely a moment where Fuu wasn't yelling or cursing at him.

"You know here well, I mean, seeing as ye been friends fer several years," the other said, "I've always been too shy to approach her personally, I was wonderin', could I ask ye to listen to this poem I wrote fer her?"

Mugen snorted, which he took for a yes, and he began to recite it from memory.

"Oh, beautiful Goddess far above-

Of honey hair and eyes-"

Mugen let out a crude laugh and spit on the ground.

"I think I heard enough. Beautiful Goddess, honey hair." Mugen rolled his eyes, "You guys sure you're talking about Fuu." Everyone in the circle shot Mugen a dirty look, and Mugen shrugged, "What is this, some sort of sick Fuu-fan club?"

"So what if we are?" The thin man growled, tossing his head to get the thick oilly black hair off his face. "You got a problem with it?"

"S'not my buisness, just seems pathetic."

"Pathetic, whats pathetic is the fact that every night Fuu has to sleep with a dirty slob like you," The thin man shouted, earning several nods from the others.

"Micheal.." Valjean warned.

Micheal snorted and looked away from Mugen, muttering curses under his breath.

"Well, hello boys," a nasal voice shouted, and immediatley Isabella emerged next to Mugen, latching on to his arm, "How are you all doing today, have any more poetry to read?"

The glares redirected themselves to Isabella, and it was evident that amoung this circle she was as well liked as Mugen. She laughed and waved at a few, then began to drag Mugen away.

"Oh, don't you worry about those nutcases," Isabella said as they walked off, rubbing herself suggestively against Mugen with every step. "How about you and I go back to my tent-"

Mugen looked over his shoulder at the group, who were talking as they were before.

"Yeah, sure, I don't see why not."

------------------

A.N. Been working on an original story, and some fanart. I drew my first doodles on opencanvas:

I have them on the champloo livejournal community, under headvrsheart, or the link to them directly will be on my profile.

that said, Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Big Top Blues**

_cap'n coree_

**Chapter 7**

After having bathed, Fuu strolled aimlessly through the crowd of circus performs getting ready. She felt guilty for avoiding Mugen for so long. Perhaps he was just as lonely as she was, and got caught up in the moment. She shouldn't have treated him so badly. Fuu decided that she would apologize to Mugen, so they could go back to being normal. After all, she was getting pre-show butterflies, and she could really use someone to talk to to help calm herself down.

The trouble was, she couldn't find Mugen anywhere. She counitinued her search, asking some of the less busy had they seen Mugen around, but no one seemed to be certian where he was. Finally Fuu was going to give up, and simply find Valjean, when somone seized her hand and began pulling her in the opposite direction.

---------

Isabella had finally coaxed Mugen inside her tent when Al came by making costume calls. Mugen, who was slightly shocked at the extremley forward behaviour Isabella was showing, tried to use this as an excuse to escape, but Isabella stopped him by wrapping and arm around his waist and dragging him back to the ground. Rolling ontop of Mugen to keep him from trying to get up again, she called back to Al that she didn't really feel like preforming that night.

Al heaved a sigh. "Isabella, you don't get to decide if your perform or not! It just doesn't work like that and you know it. Now if you don't get out here, I'm going to come in a drag you out!"

"DON'T YOU DARE, I'M NOT DECENT!" Isabella howled, heaving a sandal out the tent entrance that struck Al in the temple.

"Isabella, I-" Al was lost for words. He didn't know how to handle Isabella, never did. Perhaps if he had disciplined her earlier on then she wouldn't have turned out to be so difficult, but there was nothing to be done now. The costume director glared at him, as if insisting her think up the solution right away. He was an impatient man with a thin face, and even thinner hair.

"I have a lot of things I have to get done today, could you please handle _Miss Isabella_," the last two words were laced with venom. It made Al sad to think Isabella was so badly frowned upon in the company, but he couldn't blame them.

"What are we gonna do, boss?" The wiry young man next to him asked, his arms full of clothes.

"The only thing we can do. Get _her_."

----------------

Fuu was being pulled in the direction of Isabella's tent. The boy pulling her explained that Isabella was hold up in her tent, and she wouldn't come out to get on her costume, and she wouldn't let no one in either. Al was standing outside helplessly, the costume designer breathing down his neck.

"Fuu, thank goodness you're here. Could you please," he motioned towards the tent, "talk some sense into her?" By now a group of curious workers began to circle around, anxious for something to happen.

"I'll try sir.' Fuu whispered, eyeing the crowd, and then the tent.

"ISABELLA," Fuu shouted through cupped hands, "I don't know what you think you're doing, but I'm coming in." Mugen tried to wrestle her off of him, but everytime her reached up tp grab a steady hold, he only seemed to come in contact with fleshy private parts, and Mugen began to believe thats all she was.

He even tried to call out to Fuu, but he found he could barely even breath, let alone talk, and Isabella's breasts were about to suceed in suffocating him to death.

He heard her footfalls grow close, and due to lack of oxygen or fear, he felt as if he was going to faint.

"Hello Fuu," Isabella purred sadisticly. Fuu was just about to heave Isabella out of the tent by her feet when she noticed the tufts of wild brown hair sticking out over Isabella's shoulders.

"MUGEN!" she shouted, rasing her fists. "I-I-" Fuu looked around the tent, seemingly lost, then enraged again. "Fuck you." she finally growled, turned on her heel and stormed out, past the on lookers, the stunned Al, and the indiffrent costume desinger.

"Fuu what happened?" Al asked, before Mugen came racing out of the tent, dishelved, followed by Isabella who approached Al, sneering slightly.

"Well, wheres my costume?"

----------------

An. Im sorry this is so short, and took so long to put out, but my comp broke down again. I had to reformat it, losing everything i had prepared for this chapter. I had to re write it, and as I did, I found I could only make it this far right now, and rather then delay it, I decided I'd cut this chapter into two. I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly, once I'm done mourning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Big Top Blues**

_cap'n_

**Chapter Eight**

_"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess,"_

Al's voice rushed over the crowd, and adrenline filled Mugen as he watched Fuu step onto the tight wire. He hadn't been able to reach her, but maybe things could be worked out after the show, right now Mugen was concerned about missing his cue. Al ran through the opening speech, while Fuu performed complicate manuvers on the wire, awing the crowd. Every movement was laced with emotion, and Mugen was even astounded. She was beautiful up there. He could almost see how those goof balls would be so moved as to write poerty about her.

Al came to the part of the story introducing the Prince, and Valjean rode in on an elephants back. Fuu lowered herself down to him by a rope and joined him on the elephant. Act's passed in a blur, and before he knew it it was time for his apperance.

He was ontop of a balcony when, a platform having been built specially for the occassion. He stepped out and grabbed ahold of the rope infront of him, posing dramatically, or as dramatically as his pride would allow, before swinging over to Fuu who was standing on her own balcony across the tent. There was a long theatrical performance on the 'swings' as Mugen refered to them, where Mugen and Fuu were suppose to be "communicating a deep feeling of longing". Mugen had come to kidnap Fuu, for the ransom, while Fuu was trying to escape from her fiance, whom she did not love. The moment they saw eachother they were suppose to "fall in love", so deeply that Mugen betrays his friends, and attempts to run off with Fuu alone. Fuu, Mugen thought, was doing a poor job of acting. Whenever Mugen touched her, her face screwed into a scowl and she muttered curses under her breath, but still the audience seemed to buy it.

Mugen felt much more at home in the 'fight scene', where, to his great delight, he was paired against Valjean. Even if it was planned, and every swing he made with the fake sword couldn't hurt him, it was still satisfying to pretend to hit him.

At the end Mugen and Fuu were to spend a "special moment" together, a kiss. They hadn't practiced it before, Fuu always coming up with one excuse or another, and Al never pushed it.

"After all," he would say, "It can't look rehearsed now can it? No, love rarely is."

Mugen was more terrified then, as he held Fuu in his arms, the audience watching his every move, Fuu trying hard not to scream, then he was the first time they put him on the trapeze.

Mugen leaned in, his lips landing on Fuu's akwardly, and despite the sharp pain in his shoulder, where Fuu was digging her nails, he let them linger there. A stinging sensation spread through his body, waking every nerve, as Fuu took his lip between her teeth and grinded, trying to hurt him. The effect was quite the opposite however, and Mugen was afraid in a moment that the whole audience, which was filled with mostly children ages 6-12, would be treated to a glimpst of his 'excitment'. Trying to avoid such complications, he was sure Fuu wouldn't be too happy about it either, he pulled away and bowed deeply, thinking of every unarousing image he could muster.

The crowd went beserk, and Fuu followed suit, bowing along side Mugen. She even took his hand and lead him in another bow as the other performs filled out and took their own. Isabella tried to worm her way to the front, but instead was blocked by the elephants who were trained to bow themselves, which treated her to quite a lovely smell.

As the audience left, the performs confined to the tent until the last customer was gone, Fuu turned to Mugen, her teeth grinding viciously.

"Mu-"

Mugen cut her off, seizing her by the hips and pulling her towards him. Once more he planted his lips on hers, his tounge wiggling its way through her teeth to give her own a long stroke. Fuu pulled back before he could enjoy it anymore, staring at him with a mixture of shock and horror. He expected her to scream, to hit him, but instead she spun around and stormed out of the tent.

Valjean was approaching, his whole face twisted with rage, shouting something about "The show being over" but before he could reach Mugen, Al was taking him by the arm and leading him out of the tent.

"Great job! Great job, you know I had my doubts about you, I did. But Fuu convinced me that you were quite flexiable, perfect for the job, and I'm glad I trusted her." Mugen felt something like guilt squirm in his tummy. "Also, well, I noticed theres some tension between you two, and I think it may be due to the fact that you have to live together-"

"No, we lived together for months on end-"

"But that was then and this is now, Fuu's not a little girl anymore. She has her own life you know. I'm not sure I know what the relationship between you two is now, but I'm pretty sure she's so upset because she's afraid she'll loose her independence. So I have a soultion."

"I don't think that's the problem."

"You'll sleep here from now on!" He motioned to their destination, a small, drab tent. Mugen looked inside. It was dark, and bare, and it didn't smell of Fuu. It didn't feel like home.

"Don't worry, It won't last long," Al nearly shouted, excited.

"Hn?"

"I have some very exciting news, but you must promise to keep this a secret, sinc your Fuu's friend and Al, I feel you should know.."

Mugen was very intrested now, and was ready to pound it out of him if need be.

"Valjean told me tonight, before the show, that he had never seen someone as lovely as Fuu and he," Al was bursting with excitment now, rocking back and forth on his feet, "HE INTENDS TO PROPOSE! Not yet but soon, he hinted that it would happen within the next three or four days. Ah- young love, isn't it so refreshing? And such a good omen. After they move in with one another, well, then you can have the bigger tent you shared with Fuu."

Mugen blanched, unsure of how to react to that. Valjean... Fuu? Did she know about these intentions. Mugen boiled inside.

_'I bet she did, that little bitch, leading me on this whole time. Then getting all upset over Isabella, feh.'_

Mugen threw himself down on the cold hard ground and scowled, hammering a fist on the floor every once in awhile to vent.

------

His lip tingled where Fuu had dug her teeth into his lower lip, and he dug a finger in his nose to try and stem the warmth it brought.

AN: Sorry I havent updated of late. Work and school, feh.

All work and no play makes Cap'n a dull writer.All work and no play makes Cap'n a dull writer.All work and no play makes Cap'n a dull writer.All work and no play makes Cap'n a dull writer.All work and no play makes Cap'n a dull writer.All work and no play makes Cap'n a dull writer.All work and no play makes Cap'n a dull writer.All work and no play makes Cap'n a dull writer.All work and no play makes Cap'n a dull writer.All work and no play makes Cap'n a dull writer.All work and no play makes Cap'n a dull writer.All work and no play makes Cap'n a dull writer.All work and no play makes Cap'n a dull writer.All work and no play makes Cap'n a dull writer.All work and no play makes Cap'n a dull writer.All work and no play makes Cap'n a dull writer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Big Top Blues**

_cap'n coree_

**Chapter Nine:**

The next day he could barely find it in his heart to leave his pathetic excuse for a tent. When ever he would work himself up to crawling out he'd see a flash of pink, a head of brown hair, or hear someone laughing. He was sure they were all laughing at him while celebrating the coming together of two bright young stars. He could just hear the start of the joke, "So a dirty convict walks into the circus-"

How could he be such a dumbass? He was tempted to quit right then and there. Throw down his spandex and leave. He'd have to be crazy to do that. This was the first legal job he'd done that he could stand. They fed him, housed him, and once more it was almost fun swinging from those bars, and it sure earned him quite a bit of graditude. He recalled several smoking bodies in the audience giving him the eye, after all he was the lead in an epic romance. So what if Fuu couldn't appreciate him? Some bitch would, and then she'd see what it felt like to be thrown aside.

So eventually he did manage to wiggle his way out of bed just in time to grab something to eat before the show, and managed to spit in Valjean's drink with noone noticing. Horray! This day was looking up.

The actual performance wasn't nearly as exciting as the first. Fuu treated him to her patent glares, and he returned them happilly. Every time he touched her it felt like there was a fire beneath his fingers and the desire to hurt her swelled in his chest. Sadly alongside that desire was another, and he felt himself growing more and more feverish at the idea of pinning Fuu down against her will. So much so that at the end he didn't hesitate to kiss Fuu, but only paused long enough to throw a scalding look in Valjean's direction before assaulting her mouth with his own, going so far as to wrap an arm around his waist and cup he behind in his hand. This, of course, earned him another lip grinding bite from Fuu, who realized all too late that it wasn't Mugen's wooden sword she felt pressed against her hip. Mugen held her there, helpless while the audience left, stuck to wave and smile as if it were all part of the act and nothing was wrong at all.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." she hissed through clenced teeth, trying to look away from his smug face.

"Two down, plenty more to go, sweetie." Mugen said sadistically, brushing against her once more before releasing her and strolling nonchanlantly out of the tent. Valjean, of course, rushed over right away to see what was the matter with his beloved, and Mugen personally hoped that the little twerp would come after him. He really needed to blow off some steam.

Sure enough, Mugen wasn't half way down the street when he head the furious beat of feet behind him. He turned in time to see the fist flying. Although Mugen had dodged it, he had done so a little too late, and Valjean came crashing into him, knocking them both down to the ground. They began to roll ontop of one another, both fighting to gain control, and it wasn't long before Mugen had it, and his fist, as if by its own will, was moving mechanically up and down, hammering Valjean in every open spot. Valjean was weakly trying to block the punches Mugen was throwing, but by the time the large, dumb twins dragged Mugen off the smaller boy, he was sporting a brand new black eye, and a bloody nose. Fuu wasn't far behind the muscle men, and the moment she saw Valjean's face she threw herself on Mugen and began to wail on him with her own tiny fists.

"Mugen" _thumpthump _"you're such" _thump _"a bastard! How," _thump thumpthump "could you!"_ Mugen was dazed from the events and looked from Valjean to Fuu.

"He came after me," Mugen concluded lamely. Fuu let out a growl of frustration and backed off of him, shaking her head in dispair. She bowed her head, staring at the ground before letting out what might have been a chuckle, or perhaps a sob. She looked Mugen in the eyes, her own watering slightly.

"Just leave." She whimpered, and Mugen stared at her dumbly for a few seconds.

"I said go!" She shouted aiming a well placed kick at his shin, but Mugen had already broke free and he was running towards the horizon, where the moon was just peeking its silver head over the hill. Eventually the camp site faded into a blur of lights and colors and Mugen stood on top of the hill, rooted there, watching it from afar. He could just make out the blur of elephant backs as they hauled them back to their own tent. The distance allowed him some measure of peace as he watched the torches blaze. He couldn't understand why Fuu was so angry. Sure he had mauled the guy, but thats just what he was best at. She knew this, and she should be glad that he hadn't killed him.

But then again thats her _fiance._ Mugen rolled the word around his mouth bitterly before spitting it out onto the ground.

"_Fuu's _fiance _Valjean."_

"_Valjean_, Fuu's _fiance."_

"The fiance of Fuu is _Valjean."_ He said it every possiable way he could, just like he had went through the alphabet when that crazy kook was trying to teach him how to write. He had only shown Jin and Fuu his name, but the truth was he had learned how to spell something else that session too. He had learned how to spell Fuu's name. After all it was easy enough, it didn't mean anything. He was so proud of himself he went back to camp and marked all his territory, never stopping to notice he marked more things of Fuu's then Jin's, including her bindings. She was certianly sore after that ordeal, the stains had never come out. Sometimes he liked to think that they were still there. Mugen entertained the idea of Valjean finding Mugen's name plastered across Fuu's underthings on their honey moon, but the thought of Valjean seeing Fuu naked didn't help his mood much.

Mugen was unsure of how long he stood there, staring at the horizon interupted by the buzzing camp, before his feet began to lead him back. He was sure Fuu would cool down. She always did. She couldn't possiablly stay mad at him.

Not after what they had been through. Not when she was the only home he could come back to. She'd have to understand.

Yet there was a gripping doubt seizing him. What if her feelings for Valjean were stronger then her loyalty to Mugen? What if she wouldn't take him back?

He weaved his way through camp to Fuu's tent and peaked inside. It was empty. The fear carved itself a deeper pocket as visions of Fuu in Valjean's tent wormed her way into his imagination.

"Yeh looking fer Fuu?" Mugen whirled around to see one of the dumb brute twins looking as if he were about to slit his own throat. Tears dripped from the squinty blue eyes, and a dribble of snot ran from his nose. He took out a piece of paper Mugen barely recognized as the love poem he had recited just a day ago and blew his nose on it.

"I commend yeh for kicking that weasly punks ass," he blubbered, "stealin' Fuu right out from unda' me nose."

"So you heard the news." Mugen scowled.

"Right after I pulled yeh offa him, I finally built up enough courage teh read Fuu me poem, and when I pulled out the paper he lead me away and says all quiet like '_It's no use trying to that now.' _Then he grinned, all cocky, and said _'because Fuu is going to be my bride.' _I bout punched him in the face right then and there, cept I figure if it's Fuu's choice, there t'aint nothing I can do about it." He let out another long blow into the makeshift hankey and gave Mugen a pitiful look.

"Is she with him now?" Mugen asked nonchalantly.

"No, last I seen her she was heading t'wards the lake fer a bath." Mugen shrugged, pretending to be indiffrent, and strolled away until he was out of sight. After checking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed, he began to dash like a mad man towards Fuu's last known whereabouts.

Fuu was sitting on the bank of the lake, clutching one of the bath robes around her shoulders. She turned slightly, looking up at the noisy intruder, and frowned.

"Oh it's you," she sighed, turning back towards the lake to watch the ripples her toes created in the water.

"Oh I see, thought I was your little _lover _boy did'ja?" he sneered.

"Mugen, what are you talking about!" She snapped, swinging her head around to face him with such force, he was suprised it didn't fly off.

"Don't play dumb Fuu! You can't pretend to be something you already are!"

"Mugen! First you assualt Valjea-"

"Ohh Valjean this, Valjean that! Fucking Valjean, is that all you talk about Fuu?"

Fuu's face shifted from rage, to confusion, to rage again.

"Mugen, are you completely retarded?"

"Everyone knows Fuu. Everyon knows you're getting married. And you couldn't even tell me?"

"Ok, fine, you are completely retarded."

"Am I not good enough to know? Huh?" He asked, stomping his foot.

"A. I still don't know what you're talking about, B. Even if I were getting married to Valjean, it'd be none of my buisness.C. You don't have a right to be upset after Isabella."

"That's completely different!" he shouted.

"How?" Fuu retoreted, glaring.

"Well, obviously I'm not marrying her, so I don't care do I?"

"What- Mugen! You sounder dumber every second!"

"Can you blame me for going after some easy piece of ass when you're parading yourself in the nude infront of me in the bath one night, but get all offended when I try to touch you?"

"Parading- Mugen, just- just shut up before you make this worse." Fuu scowled, then stood and stormed past him, taking care to stomp on one of his toes as she went.

-------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

**Big Top Blues**

_cap'n_

**Chapter Ten**

Akward. Mugen had never really felt akward before. There were a few fleeting times where he might have felt out of place, but never akward, atleast, never like this. Before he never needed anyones approval. If he didn't like the way they were watching him, he'd just draw his sword and poof! All aprasing stares disappeared. However, now that he was employed by Al, he had to submit to the probing stares of others. When the Circus came to any new, large city, Al would get extremely excited and crack down on advertising. This meant that all the circus performers had to stroll down the main street in full-frilly-costume and cheer and wave to those who gathered to gawk. It didn't help that Mugen had to carry a large sign that read some bull-shit about the show, and he had to carry it with Valjean. It also didn't help that Fuu was placed right in front of him in the skimpiest pinkest leatard Al could find. She was one big flipping ball of distraction, cartwheeling, spinning, waving her arms, and with every move her skirt swayed just so as to treat Mugen to a disheartning glance at her underwear. They did not have his name painted on them.

He sighed, kicking that fantasy into the dirt along with several others. Why should he hope for anything like her keeping vandalized undies? Things hadn't been going well with Fuu, and might never go well with Fuu. Just then however she happened to look back at him, all mock innocence as she shifted her hips just so, exposing a good deal of virgin-white bindings. Mugen quickly had to cover his look of agitation with a grin, Al had warned him several times today already about his gloomy behaviour.

Suspicious. That was a feeling Mugen was well aquainted with. Behind the agitation a good deal of it was looming its ugly head. Al had hinted at a certian suprise for Mugen and Fuu once they got into town. Anything that involved Fuu at this moment sent Mugen's head reeling with treachrous thoughts. The only suprises Mugen was use to were suprise ambushes, suprise trace amounts of poison in his sake, or a suprise stab in the back, so it was no wonder that he was wary.

As it turns out, however, the suprise wasn't something lethal. Then again, Mugen couldn't think of a reason Al would want them dead, even though he had tried the whole walk through the town. Any thing was better then focusing on the faces that gawked at him so.Yet that didn't mean the suprise was a pleasant one.

"What?" Mugen demanded, shocked.

"You two are going to pose so this fine gentleman can paint us a poster." Al said, beaming. Mugen looked over his shoulder to see Fuu staring pointedly at anything but him.

"I ain't doing it." Mugen spat, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Why not?" Al demanded, stamping his foot and pouting. For a moment he almost looked like Isabella.

"'Coz it's a dumb idea." Mugen replied gruffly.

"Well then I'll just have to find another lead for the play," Al retorted, "Like Valjean. If you won't do it I'm sure he will."

"I-"

"Alright Mugen you can go, I mean, since you won't do this one little, itsy bitsy, tiny thing for me." Al huffed, "After I took you in as a personal favor to Fuu. Honestly, I don't know what she saw in you, you're so selfish, but she told me-"

Fuu was now staring at the ground and pawing at the floor with her foot as if she'd rather be anywhere else. As if she wasn't listening to this.

"Fine, I'll pose for the dumb picture."

Al began to beam, dragging Mugen and Fuu to a backdrop infront of the canvas the artist had set up while spitting out phrases like "I knew you would! You're such a good boy," and "It will look just marvelous! You'll see, you'll be glad you did it!"

When he was finished moving them this way the meek man took his place behind the canvas, adjusting glasses that reminded Mugen all too much of a certian samurai on his nose. Mugen felt uncomfterable being so close to Fuu after their last falling out. Al had arranged them so Mugen was standing straight, a prop sword dangling in one hand, the other wrapped around Fuu's shoulder as she cowered against him, her face turned up towards his own. It was if he was back in the rusty church again, ready to fight against the odds for her. It was as if he were going to take on an army to save her. It was all to true. It struck to close to home.

He'd carve her an epic poem in the flesh of a thousand men. It was the only way he knew how to express it, through bloodshed, through the crys of men that sailed on the wind as his sword meant their vital organs.

Yet she didn't speak that language. She spoke in softer tones, in flowers and mending hands. It was a barrier he couldn't break.

Thet stood there for what seemed hours, every little movement caught by the crucial eyes of Al and the artist.He could feel her breath against his body and it felt as if it might break him. He wished it would end. He wished it would go on forever. No words, no meaningless squabbles. Just quiet. Just the warmth of Fuu's arms as they wrapped around his waist, begging him to save her from the nasty side of the world. Just like it use to be, before they parted ways.

Just like home.

"It's finished," the painter said, stepping back to admire his work. The words fell on deaf ears, Mugen and Fuu rooted to the spot.

Al cleared his throat, announcing a bit louder, "You two can move now." The warmth left Mugen as Fuu pulled away, complaining about her random limbs that fell asleep. When Mugen walked it felt like there were pins being lodged into his body. Fuu was staring at the painting, her mouth falling open slightly as if in shock. Mugen looked over her shoulder. He wasn't on who admired art often, but he had to say, it wasn't half bad.

At the top it read in bold letters "Big Al's Circus Present's" Then it read Fuu's stage name and some other meaningless drabble. What caught Mugen's eye wasn't the scenery, or any the colors. It was how peaceful Fuu looked clinging to him, and how determined he looked holding her.

It gave Mugen a feeling. And not the kind he was use to.

Something like nostolgia, or..

or affection.

Not lust, but affection. Something that Mugen couldn't remember feeling before.

He let his eyes wander from the painting to Fuu and he smiled slightly, her expression telling him everything he needed to know.

She felt it too, she saw it there, etched in canvas with oil colors. The words he never could say but tried to carve for her in corpses.

The artist found the perfect medium, a place where they could come together, the violent and the beautiful. A place with a little dispair, and just enough hope. Their home.

----------

Sorry it took so long. Work, school, the common cold, Final Fantasy 10, all are keeping me distracted from you my lovelies. But dont fret. I already have my next story mapped out after I finish this one. OSAL is going to be a bite longer, I think, because the problems bigger and the plot needs to be resolved, but theres still alot to go in this one too. It's the sequel to Hero For Hire. Squee! Fuu and Mugen after the whole thing maybe a year or so later. It's going to be a bit sad, and dramatic, but I think it will work itself over in the end. I hate writing unhappy endings, but I love reading them. Hmm. Oo


End file.
